


Your Beautiful Wife

by CharlieTheUnicorn



Category: New Girl
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, No Fluff, No Smut, just sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieTheUnicorn/pseuds/CharlieTheUnicorn
Summary: Nick didn't express his feelings. It was his entire personality. He would push them down and all his feelings would come out in burst of anger and late nights out drinking.OrHow Nick feels after Cece and Schmidt get married.





	Your Beautiful Wife

Nick didn't express his feelings. It was his entire personality. He would push them down and all his feelings would come out in burst of anger and late nights out drinking.

Sometimes he would wake up with people in his bed, he wouldn't think about it. He would drink some more until the memory of their body pressed against his became nonexistent.

He was an alcoholic. His friends knew this, but they put it on the backburner until it became a problem. 

No one could pinpoint the exact day that Nick went downhill. Mostly because he was always fucked up. But then it got worse. He stopped going to work. Claimed he was managing the bar from home. 

Then he stopped eating. Barely came out of his room. He drank until he passed out, woke up, drank more. 

Jess was the first to notice. She was the only one not wrapped up in her own life. Schmidt was married and trying to have a baby. Winston had his job and his beautiful soon to be fiancé. 

Jess had nothing. The school year was over so she spent her days mindlessly moving from one project to another. Then she noticed Nick. He was in the apartment way more without really being there. She would see him move lazily down the hall to the bathroom before turning back and going to his room. 

On a particularly quiet day, Jess heard his door open, his feet landing heavily on the floor as if this required all his energy, silence, heavy feet, then Nick's door shut with a deafening click. 

Jess would usually go and try to talk to Nick. Figure out his problem then work on fixing it. But this time, she couldn't find the motivation. She figured Nick was hung up on some girl. She couldn't hear about it. Not this time. So Jess called Schmidt. All she had to say was: 'Nick needs you.' 

And then he was there.

Knock, knock, knock

Nick rolled over and sat up. His head blurry, body aching. 

Knock

"Hey, Nick. It's Schmidt."

Nick slowly walked to the door and opened it. He didn't look at Schmidt. He just let the door swing open, he turned away and went to his desk chair and sat down. His back to Schmidt. 

Schmidt walked in and closed the door. Putting his back against the door. 

"Why are you here Schmidt?" Nick's voice was low and gravelly, lack of talking tended to do that.

"I'm worried about you, man. What's going on?" 

Nick didn't look back. Seeing him made him feel and Nick was not in the business of feeling. 

"Nothing. Just leave me the fuck alone." Nick stood and turned to look at Schmidt. 

Nick felt those feelings flood his senses once again. He wanted to hit him. Or scream at him. Something. Make him leave and never come back. Nick wanted Schmidt to be happy. But he wanted Schmidt to be happy with him. Not with Cece. 

But Schmidt /was/ happy with Cece. Nick knew he was. He missed his shot. He never told Schmidt how he felt. Hell, even if he told Schmidt, Nick knew he still wouldn't have a chance. 

Schmidt was like the prom queen and Nick was the loser stoner. It worked in movies, but not in real life. Not in Nick's life. He didn't deserve Schmidt. He could live a thousand lives and he would never come close to being good enough for Schmidt. 

Schmidt stared at Nick. Hurt started to creep through his body as he realized just how bad Nick was. He immediately blamed himself. 

"Did I do something Nick?" Schmidt asked. Wanting to fix whatever was hurting him.

Nick felt his composure crack. He suddenly didn't care if everyone knew that he liked Schmidt. Fuck. He loves Schmidt. As in more than like and not past tense. 

"Yea Schmidt." Nick felt tears sting his eyes but he willed them away. "You made yourself unobtainable. You made me love you and then married Cece. You left me alone. You broke me. And you didn't even know what you were doing. So, go find Cece. Kiss her and be with your beautiful wife." Nick voice sounded broken when he said wife. 

Schmidt stood frozen for just a moment. He tried to piece together what Nick had just said. Try to phrase an appropriate response. 

"Nick..." Schmidt started but he never got to finish. 

As if all the talking had summoned her; Cece walked into the apartment and called for Schmidt. And He walked out of the room to greet her. He smiled at her but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. 

Nick walked out of his room. 

"Goodbye Schmidt." Nick said. 

Cece didn't notice the weight that those words held. 

Schmidt took Cece's hand and they left. Schmidt glanced back and thought about saying something. Saying anything. He thought about not leaving. But he did leave. 

And Nick felt better. He knew that Schmidt knew and somehow that gave him this feeling of closure. He wasn't okay. He didn't think he would ever be okay. But he didn't feel quite as broken and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
